Simplify the following expression: ${4-3(2n-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 {-3(}\gray{2n-2}{)} $ $ 4 {-6n+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6n + {4 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6n + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-6n+10$